Selene's Diary
by Selene Jeager
Summary: Alright this is my first Hellsing fic so be nice. This fics based on an rp me and my friend did together. I am rating it M for obvious reasons and I hope all of you enjoy. The other character in the fic is one of my original characters. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: September 15

Title: Selene's Diary

Note: This diary was made based on an rp with one of my friends for the sake of making a story. Some things had to be changed of course to keep it as said diary and I hope that you all enjoy. I write what I can every day and will post little by little. This story is Hellsing related more than Metal Gear even though Selene comes from said genre. Either way, I hope you all like my story and if you have anything to say of it please R&R. This is also my first Hellsing fic so be nice people, I mean I tried. Also keep in mind that this is written in the form of a diary.

September 15, 2009

Preparation

Its funny I should bring you along with me diary for this mission. Right now I'm in a hotel about three blocks from the apartment complex I'm scheduled to infiltrate in just a matter of hours. Its a little before twelve here in England and surprisingly close to London for what father spoke of to be taking place. I still don't believe these guys that I'm going to have to take down are 'vampires'. I mean seriously who believes those are real except the fangirl inside of me. I find it funny how I can be a soldier and actually have the time to be a fangirl as well. I guess I'm really not bound by my genes as much as my brothers seem to be. After all...I'm not a _clone._

I've meticulously gone over and over my weaponry again and again making sure the slide to my gun glides flawlessly and my blade is sharpened to a fine edge. After I finished that check I did a double check of my ammunition pockets and made sure they were stuffed and now here I sit in my sneaking suit ready to go. On the bed is a suit case with a set of locally appropriate attire that I'll slip into after my mission. Hopefully everything will go well and I'll be in and out quickly without drawing much attention. I'm off diary.


	2. Encounter: September 16

September 16, 2009

Encounter

It was another day just as any other; another mission to boot. Today it just happened to be the the old antiquity of England as opposed to the rugged jungles of Asia. No matter the location the hunt was still on for my target. Father had sent me out and told me after I made the kill to go on vacation which was odd, even for him. The target had murdered families in an apartment complex and after making it to the top floor following the carnage and blood that greeted the scenery I found a lone man standing so calmly amongst it all as though it hadn't even phased him. The first glance I got at him from behind all I could really tell was that he towered over me.

Taking precationary measures I held the man at gun point as demanded he identify himself. As he turned I caught sight of his dark raven hair gathered in floppy rimmed fedora several strings of it crossing over a pair of orange-tinted, round, wire frame sunglasses. He wore a deep black-hued suit his feet accompanied with leather riding boots and around his neck was a crimson cravat which matched his long coat as well. If a child had seen him they'd of assumed he was Carmon San Diego at first but that's beside the point.

The smile etched across his face held amusement and a deep sense of investigation of my being but his gaze seemed to cut though me into my very soul in an attempt to search for answers within me but who knows; father was a paranoid man, as was I.

After speaking with the man in a light nature I determined he, too, was sent here to kill the monster that had created the huge mess around us after we moved for one of the balcony's that overlooked the empty streets below. It was almost as though time had stood still and were were alone in the world or maybe it was just what I was feeling. Either way i caught the sound of sirens in the distance and I was assured that the local authorities would arrive soon enough.

Speaking a bit more with the raven-haired man I learned his name was Alucard and that he needed to leave as well as myself. Last thing we both needed was to be thrown in some London police room and be interrogated for hours waiting for phone calls to be made to our superiors. Before we parted ways I had explained to him who I was working for and he told me that he had, indeed, heard of my father the legendary mercenary but what he said in warning before departing, throwing himself off the balcony, left me ill at mind.

He had left me questioning the very man I'd placed my life in the hands of taunting me with ideas that he might be out to kill me off tossing examples at me like his attempts to kill my brothers but I didn't know him and vice versa so it didn't eat at my thoughts...much anyway.

Making my own leave I took the stairs as quickly as possible down to the first floor and left out the back exit quickly throwing some clothing over my sneaking suit and tossing my gun in a brief case before I moved down the street at an even pace. Moving into the next alley I sought out a complicated but quick way back to the motel I'd wired payments to in advance. Finally making it back without problems, other than a strange feeling that I was being watched, I locked the door behind me and quickly moved for my bed taking in the delicacy of a soft bed after killing off several of those inhuman creatures. Just what they were still plagued my mind but I'd think about it later for now the battle was over and I wanted at least one peaceful moment.

I undressed and moved into a pajama set before a strong and over powering sense to sleep hit me. Obeying the feeling I slowly nodded off into slumber my last thoughts revolving around the same odd feeling I was being watched. Shortly after lustful dreams filled my mind...

I'll admit it; when I'd seen him in the apartment complex I instantly had the hots for him. I'd always had a thing for men with that jet black hair. The way he dressed not to mention the confidence and simply the raw sex appeal behind him were overwhelming. I'm surprised that I didn't try to hit on him, but I suppose with the time and place the logical part of my brain kept me in check. Well until we parted ways and I ended up in the alley anyway. By then I could feel light amounts of moisture leaking from me which alone was one drive to help me make it back to my apartment as soon as I could.

Within my dreams my mind had run wild wishing for the man to take me. In all truth I knew about his kind and every since I had been a child I'd always desired to be with someone like him. His very presence was intoxicating on its own; his specific smell of blood and cologne were delightful to the nose and his voice charming and soft but I could imagine him being forceful at times. In my dreams he had me on the floor ramming himself into me as hard as humanly tolerable with such a mortal frame. My mind moved over him devouring ever inch of my flesh and tasting me from every spot imaginable. The dreams were full of devious thoughts revolving around bondage and blindfolds much to most my sexual fantasies and then even my mind wandered over softer matters where flesh was caressed and prodded at with firm lips.

The dreams circulated though my mind for hours until I finally awoke gazing up and around my surroundings only to find myself alone as a stabbing pain struck me in the chest reminding me that I had nothing; nothing more than endless battle to keep my company. Slowly moving to my feet I tried to push off that same feeling that I was under observation as I moved to my feet and to the bathroom. Gripping the handle my eyes grew wider than the full moon itself as the door slowly creaked open; on the other side was Alucard.

Staggering backwards eyes locked on his face I landed on the bed mouth half ajar almost tempted to shake my head in disbelief. Why and how had he gotten in were my first two questions and further more just what did he want was the next. He answered me simply with a 'you interest me' before I managed to regain my calm and quietly moved to the bathroom regarding him as though he didn't exist only to be stopped by him with more pressing questioning. The questions he prodded and poked at me revolved around a humans sexual needs and desires and he also played hints out as to 'having a good sense of smell' knowing full well he was referring to the smell of my lubricants. Shrugging it off I told him he must be smelling the awful garbage smell in the air all the while subconsciously becoming more aware at the situation I was being placed into.

I knew three things for sure about Alucard though: one; he knew what I wanted, two; he knew that I could tell that he knew, and three; he was planning on giving me what I wanted but what I didn't know is that I'd have he'd prod and poke me with questions until I broke. One thing I learned that night about Alucard was that if he wanted something bad enough he'd get it. He had enough sexual charm to him, after all, to devistate the majority of the female population.

It was actually after thinking about such things hard enough that I copped together the crazy plan to try and kill him even though I knew it would be fruitless. He even caught me after I'd managed to get my hands on my dagger and assured that he was here to 'talk' although I still greatly had my doubts. Releasing the knife I sat it down on the bed and coiled myself moving away asking him just what he was so intent on talking about still avoiding the subjects from earlier wearily. Thankfully it seemed for now I was in the clear of that topic and he'd brought up a new one that revolved around humans and how he viewed most of them as stupid but gave me a chance to speak of myself which of course I answered in my usual manner stating, in short, that i wasn't interesting and lead a boring existence; but then he prodded at the sexual discussion again.

He spoke out plainly that he knew I was aroused, wet and horny but he didn't really care he simply wished to learn more about the confines of my mind. I was hoping by now that he hadn't caught on it was about him yet. I hadn't hit on him or made and sexual passes at him so I'd hoped that I was in the clear but he noted that I was avoiding the subject as he made an advance towards me. Answering naively I asked what subject only to have him respond whist removing his sunglasses and hat as he pressed further into me the subject of the dream that had made me aroused.

Quickly thinking of a lie as my heart raced in my chest I told him of a guy that I'd met at my fathers base only to have his eyes bore into me with his characteristic grin answering simply that I lie and that he knew that he was the real culprit to her wet sexually gratifying dreams. To this I simply remain silent and embarrassed as he pressed with his little interrogation as to why I'd be attracted to a man like himself.

Deciding to finally give up the ghost I informed him of every thought I'd had on him and just what I found alluring to him besides just his mere appearance. Listening silently to my babbling he seemed to take mental note of my face and mannerisms before he threw at me carelessly that he found me attractive as well and to this I wanted an honest answer to why but I'd paused in mid thought when he actually spoke that he didnt' care if I was attracted to him. Normally anyone else who found out a person was as obsessed with him over such a short period as I would have either avoided said person or told them to fuck off.

Hearing his next comment of treating me to dinner threw me though a loop but I managed to gain my head back only to state that I'd need a shower first and to ask where we'd dine this late at night. His reply was that he would find us breakfast and he would wait for me to shower first. Making note of such slowly I bathed taking my time. By the middle of it I had discovered I was even more sexually frustrated and for the first time in a long time I was literally dripping my juices. Notice over this quickly ended only to feel a presence outside the shower. However, with a peek, I found nothing and was suddenly overcome with an intense desire to sleep not even bothering to question it.

Staggering out of my bathroom I found Alucard sitting on the side of my bed where he'd left me only to swiftly, within the blink of an eye, help me down onto my bed. Watching his crimson eyes gaze over my weakened state he took the moment to begin closing in ground as he began to seduce me. Much to my amazement and now added sexual frustration I still chose to fight back against him and everything I wanted and still to this day I have no clue why; was it because of pride or maybe because I was scared to loose my virginity? Still today I ask myself such questions but it seems I no longer care for the answer of past events.

Along with seducing me it seemed he'd decided from the beginning of my denial that he would break me first before doing what we both wanted. This frustrated me simply because I could feel his swollen ego growing all the while. With gently caressing of his tongue to my cheek and pressing questions of how bad I wanted him he finally wore me down from denial to the most flat out term I could say fuck me in.

With the simple terms of 'good girl' he told me that I would now get what I wanted and slowly with gentle flicks of the tongue to acutal licks pressed on my lips he explained to me why he was doing this and only gave reason that he wanted to hear my confessions. To this I replied that this was nothing short of torture. He simply corrected me saying that this was no torture this was a gift. I laughed at the very thought of it; to me this was torture and nothing more even if it was the most gratifying kind.

By now I had snapped my legs closed and was reaching for the dagger again still denying him and his touch as he told me I'd enjoy what I had in store for him. My body wanted more while my mind and dignity had else to say on the matter. It was a dire internal struggle but my body and lust were slowly winning and I knew sooner or later I would be taken in by the raven-haired man with the crimson eyes.

Still denying his touch he had increased his force on me grinding my body slowly into dust under his as his sharp fangs teased and taunted my flesh with sharp pains. By now, in my weak state, I managed to lunge at him with my dagger again but all in vain as he quarantined it from my possession moving it over to the edge of the bed as I pleaded at him with no desire in my voice at all to stop. His hand had gone for my last defense from him, my towel, as he threw it across the room demanding I quit hiding my desires. With a hot blush built on my face he moved his own cheek to mine caressing it as he stated how much he loved humans and the warmth that they produced. By now his hands hand wandered over my vast chest as I now plyed to part his hands from it with no luck.

His next question was at why I denied such vast pleasure and gratification as he pinned me down under his weight. When I answered anyone could tell the regret in sorrow in my voice as I stated simply that people die as I explained my point in how useless it was to be with anyone if they just disappear. To this he replied that he couldn't die as he taunted my nipples and to allow him to be a part of my life. To this statement I replied that there was still no point if I were to die as well; I couldn't stand doing to someone what had constantly perplexed at me all my life with all the wars I'd been in.

This is when he set a life changing question on the table for me. The question was along the lines of do you wish to be a vampire. He stated that he could have his way with me now and the offer would never be there again or he could turn me first and then have his way with me.

He then explained to me what I would become and why the offer was no longer good after he deflowered me of innocence. After hearing everything that came with the package I wanted my own answers as to why his interest in me. Never did I get a strait answer and after his next sentence the choice was laid out on the table before me and I think as of this day I chose the right one; I gave up the light taking the darkness and every cold caressing that came with it. I took my dark desire for the Vampire Alucard and with a bite though my flesh and I asked him as he did such why he chose me and for once he gave me an answer; he said I had potential to be something great in his kind.

His last words before the change took me were that I would enjoy it and he asked me not to leave him. The moment he asked such a thing I wondered why he'd said it but decided to question it another day. Bracing for the worst he took me as his changing me into his own blood. Instead of the pain I thought I would seek my body was over come with waves of insane pleasure that numbed me down intirely as the change set forth. Rolling in ecstasy I asked what he was doing to me and he told me he was making it so I'd enjoy the blood letting which I did with non-sexual orgasmic qualities. When finished he closed the wound in my neck.

My next urges were that of thirst informing him that my throat felt like an open blaze. Using his name he corrected me now telling me that I could no longer say it and that he was now my master and I was now his servent bound by blood. Fishing a blood bag from his coat he handed it to me and told me to eat which I did instantly feeling better. Still feeling weary master moved me into his arms on the bed and told me that he would hold me and his strength would slowly pass to myself. Noting surprise as he held someone like me he asked me why wouldn't he wish to hold me and I told him because he seemed like a distant person.

As I recovered I wondered just what would happen from there and asked as he spoke of thoughts revolving around taking me but it seemed wrong. Seeing though to him I knew he'd really enjoy it and he stated it was funny how I could already read him. He told me that the true question was how much I wanted it bringing us back to the exact position we were in earlier. From there we argued on though stubborness and he finally stated his reasons for doing all of this and that was that vampires shouldn't have any shame.

Hearing his statement I decided to be gutsy and I told him that I could not speak how I felt but I might of been able to show him. To this he replied a simple than do it then and show me your lust which I intended to do even in my inexperienced state. After scraping across his flesh I sighed in frustration and defeat and hated my state of inexperience even more as he suggested a devilish little plan to me: 'Feel and Repeat'.

His first move was simply caressing my neck with his fangs which I followed easily enough imitating him more fluently than I'd ever imagined I could which I assumed were my new vampiric natures developing. I definitely noticed them more when I could almost feel his his blood pulsing beneath his very skin which drew me to incredible urges to simply nip and spill the contents down my throat. He quickly told me not to do such which raked my mind in pain as I slowly fought to pull myself away from him and the thoughts. Brushing his neck with warm breaths he asked me if I'd ever imagined him without his suit on to which I replied, far from an answer, that I liked it and it made him look like a gentleman.

With everything said he informed me to take my time and do what I wanted to him in whichever lustful way I wanted however he was still against me drinking from him but he didn't speak of a punishment finishing of with a grip of my as as he mentioned that he was a gentleman. Hearing this my mind entered a slump because I knew I was horrible at motivating myself to do anything that revolved around basic feel and instinct. Gripping his suit as soon as he'd grabbed my ass I noticed my fingers twined around his cravat and collar of his shirt which I soon released giving my plea to him.

Hearing it he quietly helped me by moving my head to his neck suggesting that I might wish to lick and taunt it some more and just as I had relaxed, finally alright with my nudity, he used his fingers to caress my entrance. Feeling him pressing against me in such a tender area I accidentally pricked his skin getting a slight taste of him that drove me over the edge. Digging my teeth further into his neck I groaned at the gentle touch he endowed onto me as he asked how he tasted. Closing the wound on his neck I told him without guilt that he tasted as though for that lone moment I had visited paradise all the while. Without even knowing, my hand had found themselves back on his suit and I'd actually popped a couple of his buttons.

Registering what I'd said he quietly spoke of indowing me with a little 'inspiration' as he plunged a single finger into me that speaking of how juicy I was. I had been concentrating on unbuttoning his shirt at the time and with his swift movement I'd ripped the remaining buttons clean off his shirt but now my eyes were on myself in the same self-conscious nature as I blushed softly catching sight of myself leaking with lubracants as he plunged back into me again twisting and probing around within before removing them and tasting my lustful mess for him telling me how I tasted good which did nothing for the blush.

With all the probing around at me I hadn't even taken time to observe the flat contours of his chest which were now exposed to me. Taking in his body's beauty my hands slowly roamed over every groove and the simple firmness of it. Unable to take the distance between us I slowly and gently moved myself against him pressing my body into his as he quietly gripped one of my hands speaking of a lesson in licking after I finished my exploration of him. Taking his hint I moved my face to his chest as I tried to keep my pulse in check speaking of the sheer perfection. Keeping close to him I sighed softly starting to feel sleepy spurning the very thought in my mind. Now that I was just like him and I had him all to myself I never wanted to depart from him--I never wanted to leave. If the moment I was having with him could last forever I'd gladly accept but the restlessness was hitting me all too quickly.

Sighing I gazed over at him calmly asking my new master if we could sleep and he acted like he had no resentment for my lack of energy ruining our very arousing moment. Pressing my body into the bed he slowly climbed atop me latching onto my neck for a moment as a soft groan escaped me. Telling me to relax and sleep I did as he told me to and under the waves of pleasure my mind slowly swam into lands of unconsciousness. As I slept I wondered if he was watching my dreams, thoughts, and desires of him. As I slept I thought of how wonderful the thought of being bound to someone as absolutely alluring as him was and what our days to come would result in. As my body relaxed I could feel him moving his hands over my curves as I relaxed. By then I knew for sure that everything had ended perfectly tonight.

End. Night One.


	3. The Fangirl Part I: September 17

September 17, 2009

The Fangirl

Though the daylight hours I slept without any trouble which was unusual to the situation and my usual insomatic sleep patterns. When dusk arrived and the suns gentle setting of the horizon came and passed I slowly began to move around under my masters weight still finding it odd that I had slept so calmly with another person let alone a man I had just met last night. Everything I had done last night was without reason and it bothered me slightly. I was used to making my decisions on logic and reasoning and now to do things on whim was odd. Master Alucard had discovered my alertness even before I'd open my eyes and greeted me to a new night as I slowly opened my eyes to see him sitting on the bed next to me still minus hat and sunglasses which sat on the nightstand across from me on his side.

Sitting up and discovering myself still nude I swiftly grabbed my duffel bag which still rested at my feet shuffling though it for a casual outfit to wear as Master joined me in my sitting position. It wasn't until then that I had realized the suit he had been in last night looked as though it were brand new. Shaking it off I quickly threw my clothes on mind finally calming down as I dug for my laptop. Just as I did such master muttered that he had to check on something quickly and before the whole sentence left his mouth I was just about to protest in fear he might now return as he smiled and said he would. Calming down he arose without his glasses and hat saying he'd return for me and them. As he moved though the wall I stared in disbelief a long moment before shaking my head.

The room was quiet now and his lack of presence sent dread though me. It was strange how I barely knew him but after that moment he'd bitten me it seemed like we were one person and so when he wasn't around it sent nauseous feelings throughout my being. Trying to calm myself I moved onto a henti site finding an Alucard and Vincent pairing video that made my jaw drop. Clicking on it my eyes dug into the screen as a small grin crossed my face.

Suddenly I felt a cold gust behind me and before I even had time to turn I saw him there gazing over my shoulder with his charismatic grin as he laughed and stole my mouse hitting play, as the next scene, where Vincent Valentine stripped before Alucard played. Feeling the need to melt into nothingness I groaned internally at my dirty little secret as he went on with that ego of his about how amusing my obsession for him and Vincent were. I countered coldly to him stating how I have the right to be a fangirl and that I liked to simply watch but he simply let my glares and scowls roll off him before he continued on about how I had the real thing and yet I hadn't taken advantage of the situation. Rolling my eyes I froze midway as his serpent-like tongue slithered out of his mouth and greeted my tongue as my body locked up.

It was so aggravating how this mans sexual advances had this effect on me and sometimes I simply couldn't believe it after all the rigorous training I went through to avoid having to deal with such things on missions. Maybe it was the fact that it wasn't a mission that my well-crafted mask was waining in its strength. Or maybe it was the fact that Alucard, or I suppose I should stick with master now, was so appealing. I really didn't know and aside from the minor agitations from it I didn't really care enough to keep my mind on it although as time passed it was becoming harder for me to concentrate on keeping my hands to myself.

The next thing that he'd slipped out of his mouth were words thirsty. Truth being that my throat felt just short of being on fire and carried a sense that I had several cotton balls stuffed in it but I'd kept my mouth shut about it when I'd first noticed it. My assumptions left me to either believe that he'd read my thoughts, like he proved to already enjoy doing, or maybe it was the strange bond that we carried now. Right now I was still very new to everything that revolved around the real vampire universe so I was still filing though the myths and truths. I hadn't seen Alucard do too much yet except pop out of nowhere, place mental influence over me, and then, of course, the mind reading. I didn't doubt that he was incredibly strong and I knew he had refined sense of smell. I mean he did simply smell the wetness from my arousal.

Slightly stirred by the fact that he'd brought his fingers to my lips I froze slightly as I heard him batting around in his pockets. I watched as he fished around in it pulling forth what looked like a bag of medical blood used to transfuse into patients as he spoke, out of the blue, of how Vincent cried too much which made me stare at him hard for a moment with wide eyes as his usual smirk crossed him as I simply looked away thinking too much information for someone in my position as I took the blood from him ripping the rubber end of the pouch open. Sipping at it like it was a mere juice box It hadn't even concerned let alone crossed my mind that it had once been some other persons necessary life force as I hit play on the video all aware of my masters presence. At this point though since he'd already discovered my secret I really didn't care.

Watching the two characters on the screen get it on I leaned forward slightly sure of masters amusement when he suddenly touched my leg as my body froze in mid sip of the almost finished blood pack. Listening to him a long moment I managed to simply pull together the words his home and him needing to get something and with his hand positioned where it was I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. Shaking such perverse thoughts from my head, thanks to the doings of the video I was watching, I quickly paused the video again before putting my computer to sleep and shutting it. Moving off the bead I moved to the front of the bed to where my duffel still carelessly lay and stuffed my computer into it.

Moving around the room and gathering my clothing carelessly tossed everywhere I quietly pressed a question to my new master and it was why he stayed with me. He could have obviously headed home, where ever that was, but instead he'd pretty much stalked me to my motel room and had now made me into his own blood as a vampire. It was strange but with him it seemed much like it was with my father. Some desire in my mind pressed at me to keep him pleased much like it had been with my father but at the same time totally different. With father I couldn't be quite as open but with master I believed I could in time but didn't want to rush it. After all we were still strangers to one another. Normally I wouldn't of taken to someone so quickly but with him it was very different. It was funny how when I first saw him I'd managed to keep my soldierly nature and not spazzed like a total fangirl over him. Maybe that was why he was still here.

His answer finally came which wasn't exactly unexpected but it didn't satisfy me; I amused him was what he'd ended up telling me. So then my mind wandered over myself as nothing more than a play thing to some bored vampire with too much time on his hands. Maybe I was just being paranoid which wasn't unlike myself, who knew? After I finished stuffing my things in my bag I grabbed a clean outfit avoiding him as my mind continued to wander over my possibility of being some sort of play thing as I entered the bathroom getting ready to change clothes.

I was facing towards the door when he nearly scared the shit out of me. I had managed to set my clothes by the sink and had just gotten my pajama pants off as he walked though the fucking door and was staring at me saying he enjoyed my company. If I hadn't of been scared half to death I might have smiled at him sweetly but instead I was now stuck in the damned toilet seat. My butt had actually gotten caught in the seat as I flailed my legs violently trying to throw myself back to my feet. Agitated at him I was not afraid to scream at him asking if he were in his right mind and whether or not that little tidbit of information couldn't of waited till I got OUT of the bathroom. Continuing my struggle and happy my underwear hadn't gotten soaked in toilet water. With his usual smile he grasped my stuck body and sat me back to my feet asking if I were alright with an actual sense of concern.

Now that I wasn't filled with irritation and temporary rage I took in just how close our bodies were in such a confined area as my mind shot back to sheepish nature as I answered with a weak and stammering yes. Gazing up at the towering male my mind made full effort to scream at me that I was also in my underwear. It was almost like when people tell you when you gave a speech to imagine everyone else in their underwear but some horrible dream where you were the one in your underwear. My body locked up as he his hand moved for my head patting it.

The next thing he spoke left me in enough shock that my jaw literally dropped. He told me casually that in his home there were no clothes allowed. It took a good two minutes for this to sink in as my mind suddenly spiraled out of control over him as naked as the day he were born and wither or not I would make it to undressing after seeing him in such a state. Followed by those immediate thoughts were ones of self-consciousness of my body. He was so perfect but now that I was a vampire was I the same and if I weren't wither or not he'd pass disgusting looks over me. Groaning internally I could feel the heat pulsing off my face as all I could muster was a why to which he didn't answer.

The next things he went on about were his home and how it was candle-lit and well adjusted for vampires as his eyes seemed to cut though me even with his sunglasses blocking his gaze. I had no idea when he'd picked both his fedora and glasses up but it was the last thing on my mind as he suddenly mentioned sleeping with him in HIS coffin. I couldn't do anything more than shake my head and stare at him blankly before I asked if all he did was run around in the nude to which he responded yes and how it was well adjusted for me and exactly what it was adjusted to I tried not to wander too much over.

Continuing to stare at him in disarray I blinked as I asked again if he were serious and it was really a rule. Again he smirked most likely amused at how dumbfounded I seemed to be before explaining that only humans wore clothing in his room and said rule applied to his master and the butler and all visitors alike. How much truth was behind this and how much he was pulling my leg I suppose I wouldn't know until later. The next thing that I finally caught my attention was the words leather and clothing used in the same sentence. Hearing the first alone would have made me stare but as I heard the latter my eyes grew wide as I screamed in protest as his face lit up again in amusement. I rarely dressed in anything more 'exotic' than my sneaking suit and here he was talking about leather outfits.

Shutting up with my face and mind still in disarray of all these little random tidbits he went on to speak of his master more telling me that her name was Integra as I made mental note of it. He went on to explain that once we arrived that I would not leave his room unless he was with me. With he as my master I would not disobey him unless he gave me good reason to and as I pledged away my loyalty to him he smiled and speaking of getting past shamelessness and such as he caressed my cheek before moving back though the door. His gentle touch, even though gloves, calmed me enough that I managed to pull in the hope that I would as my mind wandered over him.

I wondered if the legends about him were true and he was Vlad the Impaler. At the same time I also wondered just what existed of his humanity. Why would any person like him find someone like me to linger around when they were probably one if not the greatest vampires in the world. Knowing that he worked for, Integra Hellsing, descendant of the man who ruined his reign was also another mystery that made me wonder if such things actually happened. Until I got the truth from him personally or actually witnessed things I had decided I would discount everything as mere myth. I was in no hurry to speed up the process for all the same reasons any fangirl would of but at the same time I was still filled with a deep amount of curiosity over the raven-haired vampire.

After having all those thoughts ran past me as quickly as they did only more presumed when he whispered of me becoming his no life queen and liking leather all in good time. Unable to conger anything to say, or think in this case, I simply let the last subject drop as I allowed a wave of calm to hit me as I gazed over myself in the mirror observing my new paleness that left me dull in hue. It amazed me at how flawless my skin looked in this form but I had to admit I liked it; if I ever decided to return home it made my job of decorating myself as a goth simple enough. Although right now I wasn't sure if I even wanted to state something so cliche to my master. After all wasn't it pathetic enough that I was a fan girl and one of his no less?

Stepping out of the bathroom still in my panties I swallowed hard at my boldness as I spoke of how there was no point in me getting redressed if I wasn't allowed to wear clothes. Moving to my duffel I stuffed my clean clothing into my bag and accounted for my missing pants before grabbing my weaponry and reporting to him. Standing before him I took on a tone similar to how I would have addressed my father. Gazing up at him I took note that his mood had softened away from his playful sexual antics and onto something new and kind. Listening to him speak in this new mood I was taken aback. His voice rippled though the air like velvet as he spoke of how I was his pet now and that I should not be fearful of him as my master. He spoke of how he would protect me and keep me safe and it felt as though for a split second the world as I knew it had vanished around me. A shy but strong smile graced my face before my usual jumping when he touched me.

Wrapping an arm around me we set off towards the door. Muttering his name I had begun to ask him where it was exactly we were going only to be told to hold on and not let go as I tightened my grip. His body had cast into what seemed like shadow and without a grip now to even hold to I shut my eyes and held my breath as his voice now greeted me again with the words 'home'. Before I had even opened my eyes I took time to adjust to having his presence engulf me as it had and now the startling temperature change. The air where I was now was thick and full of a strange sense to it but at the same time arid and stiff.

As I gazed over him I called his name and as I caught his attention he removed his glasses again as his crimson eyes drilled into me. Freezing he did as well but not for the same reason. His attention shot over to a large casket in the corner that was lightly stirring. Telling me to stay where I was he quietly approached the coffin as groans escaped from it. Reaching for my blade to arm myself I moved into a low defensive crouch as I watched him draw back the lid. Registering his shocked face a body quickly rose from withing who I identified as Vincent Valentine of all people. Listening to master yell at him to depart Vincent did just that moving out of the large and empty room a bottle of what I took to be whiskey in his right hand.

Shaking my head in mild shock he caught my expression explaining that Vincent had a drinking problem before changing the subject over to what I thought of his humble adobe. Taking a moment to register again who had been in his coffin I slowly moved over to it moving to my tippy toes as I took in its look. The inside was red lace lining and pillow with his distinctive scent drenching every inch of it. I also made note that it was very wide for one person which lead me to glance over him before he spoke again. What he had to say made my very being shudder at the idea. He brought up the rule of his quarters and asked me to strip him down.

He slowly moved his fedora and sunglasses off his head and sat them down on his coffin, which was propped open now, as I stared over him in silently. His eyes seemed to undress me to a weak and vulnerable being as I dropped all my belongings to his floor. Inching his way closer to me to fill in the gap he asked if I were nervous which was clearly plastered across my face. I forced my hands up from my sides before recoiling away from him slightly as I looked down in disgust of myself telling him I couldn't bring myself around to doing it.

Seeing my nervous behavior continue he simply smiled and spoke of rewards tempting me even further into giving into his charming voice and raw sex appeal but at the same fold it did nothing for my nerves. I could only imagine what he had in store for me but then again with him he could have been tricking me. One thing that I had noticed was that he enjoyed toying with me even though he spoke of how he liked spending time with me; sometimes I wondered which were higher on his list. Building up some nerve I slowly inched my hands back towards him gripping his coat and pulling it off him slowly as his suit lost and gained some slack in different areas. His raven hair parted with the collar of it as I moved past him setting it within his coffin. As I turned I noticed he hadn't moved an inch which reminded me of a statue more or less.

Returning to him I quietly grasped the buttons of his charcoal suit fumbling with the a long moment before his white-gloved hands moved over mine as he spoke of assisting me slightly. My heart thudded hard in my chest as he released me and tugged around with the buttons of his suit slightly saying that it should help me out and surely enough he was right. Grasping them they parted easily as I moved down to his waist unable to believe that my hands were so close to his loins. Taking in an unneeded breath it helped me calm my mind all the same I tugged the suit down off his shoulders. Taking in the flat planes of his chest and the defined ridges of his stomach my mind began to wander strait to the gutters as he told me of what a good girl I was before ushering me onwards. Before I had time to even think about continuing my little venture he quickly grasped my hand pressing it to my chest and I swear I almost had a nosebleed.

Wearily moving both hands over his exposed flesh I took in every half-frozen inch of it hungrily as my hands paused at his pants. It finally hit me as to what would come next and as my eyes wondered over him again he spoke of not stopping now. Breathing again and swallowing a prominent lump in my throat my hands trailed to his pants as I fought with the button. Managing to get them unbuttoned and the zipper loose his pants fell about his ankles to reveal a pair of thin, red silk boxers. Urging me onwards with his reward once again my hands brushed his slender tips as I gripped the waist band. Tugging them downwards I moved to my knees to move them down easier before slipping them over his groin as they fell to the ground along with myself from my squatting position.

Gazing up at my nude master from my rear he offered a hand out to me and told me not to fear as he pulled me to my feet and gazed into my eyes. Trying my hardest to keep my eyes to myself and avoid his eyes from boring into me any further I asked him what he was planning and without words I watched has his arm shifted into shadow that seemed to engulf me before he spoke of how soft my skin was before his hands wandered to my private regions. Recoiling I stared at him in disbelief that I shouldn't have put past him as he stopped himself stating that I should have enjoyed it instead of fearing him. What he didn't get was that it wasn't all fear of his dominating and strong stature but also nervous behavior over anything and tenseness because I was still very inexperienced in any of this territory. Watching his face I observed something cross his mind which he soon confirmed by stating he would 'return the favor' as he inched closer to me.

Trying to stand my ground I asked him what he meant as his hands reached out to the tender flesh of my throat as he massaged and taunted it gently. My mind soon melted and shot strait down to the gutter again as my mind wandered over erotic and violent desires that I'd never had before. My eyes wandered to his face in thought as a smile curved over his lips as my eyes widened. I knew in just a second that just by the way that grin of his graced his face that he must have been listening.

End Night Two. Part One.


End file.
